


You're Weird, But That's Why I Love You

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s having a moment with Obama’s speech. Harry doesn’t get it, but finds it cute anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Weird, But That's Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know One Direction. I don’t claim any of this as facts (although Niall crying over Obama is totally a thing that happens daily let’s be honest. Hahah). Just a small ficlet I wrote for fun to celebrate all 50 US states legalizing marriage equality.

Harry’s wandering around the hotel the boys are currently staying at. He had gone to get some snacks or something but eventually ended up getting lost several times. Now he’s given up on finding any snacks and is slowly but surely walking back to his and Niall’s hotel room.

When he gets closer to the door, he starts hearing sobs coming from inside. _Oh no_ , he thinks to himself, mentally preparing for the worst. _Is Niall alright? Did something happen? Is he sad about Zayn again?_ He frowns, going through all the possibilities in his head and getting out the key to their room.

He walks in, closing the door behind him. “Harry, come over here!” Niall orders through his tears as soon as he sees him, and oh gosh… this definitely can’t be good. As soon as Harry walks over and sits down next to Niall though, he’s confused.

“Niall, what-?” Harry starts, getting cut off by Niall’s hand on his lips.

“Shh,” Niall says, eyes on the computer screen in front of him. “I’m watching the video of Obama making the announcement that marriage equality is legalized in all fifty of the United States.”

After a few more seconds, Harry starts laughing loud and hard. “Really Niall? You’re getting emotional over _that_? Ireland legalized it like a month ago and you weren’t crying nearly as much then.”

“Oh shut it,” Niall lightly pushes his side. “This is a great moment for so many people, including our fans. Aren’t you happy for our fans that can get married now, Harry?”

Harry shakes his head fondly. Niall's big love for his fans is one of the things Harry loves most about him. “Yeah, of course I am.” He is, really. He just finds it ridiculous (in a cute way) that Niall is getting so emotional about it when neither he nor any of the other boys (past or present) live in the US.

Still, this IS a really exciting thing. He decides to show his support by posting something on Twitter about it.

_Huge day for America.. Happy to see the news. All the love_

He knows a lot of fans will probably lose their minds over that tweet, but he hopes even in their own heads where he’s dating Louis, they understand that this day is about more than him and one of his bandmates, this is about so many people out there finally being able to marry each other.

Harry hangs around for as long as it takes for Niall to cry his eyes out over Obama. Once Niall’s done, he closes his laptop. “I’m just so happy, Harry! This is such an incredible day for couples everywhere!”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, wrapping one arm around him. “It really is.” He stands up after a moment. “Well what do you say that in honor of this occasion, the two of us go out somewhere for dinner?”

“In honor of this occasion?” Niall mocks. “I thought you said just a few minutes ago that I was weird for celebrating this when it has nothing to do with our home countries or something like that.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “I only think it’s weird when I don’t get something out of it. So, is that a yes?”

Niall shakes his head, giggling. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” He stands up.

Harry isn’t even sure where either of them are going to go, but he figures they’ll figure it out when they see it. “Unless you’d rather go out somewhere with Obama, what with those googly eyes you were giving him,” he teases.

“Oh shut it,” Niall pushes his arm and the two boys laugh, walking hand-in-hand outside their hotel room and down to where their cars are being held.


End file.
